Into The Unknown
by Iray O'Hara
Summary: La vida no es justa, y eso es algo que Charlotte ha sabido siempre. No solo perdió a sus padres a temprana edad, sino que la mujer que la adoptó solo la utilizó como su esclava ¿Pero qué sucede cuando dicha mujer la echa del único lugar que la ha protegido y decide internarse en el bosque? ¿Encontrará más miseria o aquello que siempre deseó? Slenderman/OC (Slow-Build Relationship)
1. I Should Be So Lucky

_**Nota de autora: ¡Hola, personitas que lleguen a leer la historia! Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar varias cosas, una más obvias que otras. En primer lugar, aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, cada uno tiene su propio creador. Los únicos que me pertenecen son Charlotte y demás OC secundarios. En segundo lugar, deseo aclarar que esta historia tiene varios años guardada en mi ordenador y es hasta ahora en un momento de valentía y aburrimiento que he decidido subirla a este sitio, por ello los creepypastas mencionados son los que más popularidad tienen hoy día, mientras vaya editando puede que incluya personajes más actualizados que considere puedan formar parte. Finalmente me gustaría decir que es la primera vez que me animo a subir una historia y probablemente no sea tan buena como otras pero la subo con el único objetivo de entretenerme y entretener a los lectores. Eso sería todo ¡Que disfruten!**_

* * *

No entendía nada, solo hace pocos minutos había recuperado la conciencia y no sabía dónde me encontraba. Todo mi cuerpo dolía y mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, probablemente había sufrido un accidente, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada… Traté de abrir los ojos pero en este momento mis párpados parecían estar pegados, traté de hablar pero mi voz no logró salir de mi boca, lo único funcional en mi persona eran mis oídos, escuchaba a alguien hablando y en vista de que no podía comunicarme decidí escuchar qué decían.

—Sabes bien que solo así podrás quedarte con ella— señaló una voz extremadamente siniestra—. Un humano no es capaz de sobrevivir en nuestro mundo, cada uno de ustedes se está robando una parte de su alma, incluso tú, que clamas ser su protector. Su alma se debilita con cada segundo que pasa, y si no haces algo… Para el plazo de un mes ella no será más que un cadáver. No será la mujer que hasta hace poco conocías— sentenció aquella grotesca voz. Aún en mi estado de confusión, podía percibir cierta malicia y diversión en su tono—.

—Tiene que haber otra manera— replicó otra voz, aquella se me hacía conocida, sonaba menos tenebrosa, pero su tono era profundo y poderoso por lo que infundía el mismo sentimiento de temor en mí como la primera. Deseaba poder abrir mis ojos y saber de quienes se trataban, pero mi cuerpo no respondía—. Si permito que ella se convierta en uno de mis proxies, probablemente no recordará nada y solo sentirá lo que yo deseo que sienta. Perderá su esencia de todas maneras. Tiene que haber otra manera— insistió. Por alguna razón la voz aquel hombre sonaba desolada lo cual produjo en mí un sentimiento de compasión—.

—Me temo que no hay ninguna salida, solo esa— sentenció la primera voz—. Si realmente quieres mantenerla con vida y a tu lado, tendrás que convertirla en una de tus marionetas. A no ser que quieras verla perder su cordura hasta que ella misma busque la manera de acabar con su vida, en ese caso no tendrás que hacer nada. Piénsalo, un humano no es tan valioso, ni siquiera cuando se transforman en marionetas. Ya ves el ejemplo de esos inútiles que tienes a tus servicios o ciertos huéspedes de tu casa. Siempre has tenido una debilidad con ellos, pero jamás te había visto tan indispuesto a perder a uno como lo estás con ella ¿Qué tiene de especial esa mujer?— cuestionó con interés la grotesca voz—.

—Mucho me temo, Zalgo, que eso no es asunto tuyo — murmuró—. Ella ha demostrado una gran capacidad para adaptarse, ha sobrevivido los peores tormentos infligidos por los habitantes de mi mansión y aún así ha logrado convivir con ellos. Sé que ella es una de nosotros y es por eso que he venido a ti por consejo, pero ha sido un error— se quejó aquella voz aterciopelada. Ahora la recordaba, le pertenecía a alguien que yo conocía, pero no lograba recordar su rostro. Todo lo que venía a mi mente era un hombre de traje terriblemente pálido y alto, sin embargo, algo me decía que la razón por la que no recordaba su rostro era porque no tenía ninguno. Reí para mis adentros, aquella idea era estúpida—.

—Es tu problema si no sigues mi consejo, ya te he dicho que es la única opción y tienes que decidir ahora mismo que quieres hacer con la mortal— sentenció—. Dejas que continúe sufriendo hasta que su alma quede completamente destruida, o la conviertes en una de tus marionetas. No tienes ninguna otra salida— puntualizó con desdén—.

No escuché ninguna réplica ante esto último, una largo silencio se propagó por la habitación y poco a poco mi cuerpo empezaba a exigir de nuevo un descanso. No tenía idea de cómo había terminado allí y deseaba poder abrir los ojos para saber a quiénes pertenecían aquellas voces, una parte de mi subconsciente me gritaba que no era una buena idea, pero mi curiosidad era más grande.

Justo cuando empecé a caer en un estado de somnolencia escuché aquella otra voz hablar luego de un pesado suspiro— Muy bien, prepararé todo para que esta noche se haga el ritual y convertirla en una de mis proxies…— masculló, no parecía estar muy contento con la decisión, sin embargo, mi cansancio finalmente logró vencerme y no pude escuchar la respuesta de la maliciosa voz—…

—

Un intenso dolor en mi cabeza provocó que volviera a recuperar la conciencia, todo mi cuerpo dolía y no podía mover ni un músculo, alguien hablaba en un idioma extraño y a medida que las palabras salían de su boca mi dolor se propagaba exponencialmente. Justo ahora lo único que podía hacer era gritar y lloriquear del dolor. Finalmente pude abrir mis ojos, solo para darme cuenta que me encontraba amarrada y una gran cantidad de heridas se esparcían alrededor de mi torso, brazos y piernas, incluso podía percibir el olor a sangre en mi rostro, me estaban torturando.

La desesperación empezó a aumentar a medida que el dolor se hacía imposible de soportar, los segundos parecían horas y mi garganta estaba tan dañada por mis gritos que ya ni una vocal podía pronunciar. Me preguntaba una y mil veces que había hecho para merecer aquel castigo, pero no encontraba una respuesta.

Pronto alguien se posó frente a mi ¡Era aquel hombre sin rostro! Era él quien estaba murmurando aquellas palabras que solo hacían aumentar mi sufrimiento, traté de rogarle que parara pero era inútil, mi voz no salía, mis ojos poco podían enfocarlo debido a la gran cantidad de lagrimas acumuladas y sin embargo, lo peor estaba por venir…

Aquel monstruo tenía una daga en su pálida mano y sabía muy bien que era lo que iba a pasar, segundos antes de que pudiera gritarle que no lo hiciera, sentí como aquel objeto se incrustaba en mi pecho y de repente todo empezó a verse borroso, el dolor en mi cuerpo empezó a menguar y finalmente mis ojos se cerraron volviendo a hacer que cayera en un estado inconsciente, sin embargo, recuerdos de mi vida comenzaron a surgir. Probablemente aquellos serían mis últimos minutos con vida.

—

Tiempo atrás…

— ¡Charlie, es hora de que vayas a trabajar! O Agatha encontrará la excusa perfecta para echarte de la casa— advirtió una voz femenina—.

—Ugh, no tengo ganas Rose, además Agatha sabe que ayer llegué a las dos de la madrugada de trabajar y que estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia, probablemente me voy a enfermar. Me duele la cabeza— repliqué con un quejido. No era mentira—.

—Como digas, luego no te quejes cuando Agatha te castigue de nuevo, en serio no entiendo cómo es que después de tantas correcciones tú aún tienes ánimos de llevarle la contraria. Tu espalda está completamente marcada, y tu rostro aún no sana luego de los rasguños y el golpe que te propinó la ultima vez por no hacer el desayuno a tiempo— murmuró Rose con pena, ella solo se preocupaba por mí—.

—Muy bien, muy bien, ya me voy a levantar Rose— respondí con impaciencia, mi amiga y yo teníamos la misma edad y aún así ella se comportaba como si fuera mi madre. O al menos como se comportaría la madre que nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener—.

Luego de levantarme, escuché como Rose se retiraba a hacer las tareas que Agatha le había asignado el día de hoy. Yo me dirigí al asqueroso baño que se encontraba a un lado de la habitación donde solía dormir y con el poco agua que llegaba traté de asearme lo mejor que podía, era un privilegio bañarse en estos días, sabía que muchos otros de los chicos que vivían con Agatha ni siquiera tenían permitido bañarse a diario, e igual que con el estado en el que se encontraba la casa, aquello era imposible.

Finalmente, después de vestirme con lo primero que encontré en el closet y amarrar mi cabello lo mejor que podía con una banda, bajé al primer piso de la enorme casa. Allí, en la cocina se encontraban la mayoría de chicos abandonados y Agatha desayunando. Mejor dicho, Agatha se encontraba desayunando mientras que los chicos esperaban a recibir las sobras de comida o calentaban los alimentos que se habían encontrado en la calle la noche anterior.

—Por fin despiertas, holgazana. Creo que te estás ganando una buena tunda, pero tienes suerte de que hoy he amanecido de bueno humor— espetó Agatha desde su lugar en la mesa, era tan gorda que necesitaba dos sillas para poder sentarse con comodidad, de tan solo pensar en su asqueroso físico una mueca se formó en mi rostro y la cual oculté fingiendo un estornudo—. Aún así, necesito que hoy hagas varios encargos que yo no puedo hacer. Debes entregar la mercancía en los alrededores así que eso deberá bastarte como castigo. Tienes que llevar los paquetes a estos lugares y no tienes permiso para llevar una bicicleta, tendrás que hacerlo a pie y tienes tiempo hasta la medianoche. Si no completas los envíos y vuelves para esa hora, ten por seguro que en esta casa no habrá un lugar para ti y todas tus pertenencias serán incineradas— amenazó mientras extendía su obeso brazo para entregarme la lista con las direcciones—.

Solo me tomó dos largos pasos para alcanzar la lista y con dificultad logré contar que eran más de veinte direcciones, todas distribuidas en los alrededores y separadas por varios kilómetros unas de otras. Suspiré con cansancio, era obvio que me sería imposible llegar a todos aquellos lugares y volver a tiempo a casa, incluso era imposible con una bicicleta, pero no tenía más remedio que intentarlo.

—Muy bien señora Agatha, creo que no tengo apetito, así que me retiro, señora— mascullé sin verla a los ojos, sabía muy bien que estaba sonriendo, aguantando las ganas de carcajearse en mi cara—.

—Buena niña, tienes permiso para retirarte. Ya lo sabes, antes de la medianoche o tú y tus pertenencias dejarán de existir en esta casa— advirtió de nuevo con burla—.

Yo no dije nada más y me retiré de la cocina a buscar mis cosas, a pesar de no conocer otra vida aparte de esta, aún tenía una serie de objetos que eran especiales para mí y tenía que sacarlos antes de que Agatha lo notara.

Subí con sigilo a la que hasta hoy sería mi habitación y rebusque debajo de la cama. Allí en lo más profundo tenía escondido una caja de zapatos vieja en la cual escondía mis objetos valiosos que no consistían en más que un collar de plata con un dije en forma de pluma del mismo material, lo único que conservaba relacionado a mi pasado. También una pequeña muñeca de trapo vieja y descuidada que Rose me había obsequiado luego de encontrarla en el basurero en una de sus rondas. Lo último consistía en una pequeña navaja de bolsillo que uno de los niños con los que convivía me había obsequiado debido a la gran cantidad de asesinatos que se estaban cometiendo últimamente, lamentablemente esa fue la última vez que volví a verle pues desapareció de la faz de la Tierra tres días después en una de sus rondas. Todos le lloramos, excepto Agatha, todos éramos una familia excepto Agatha. Ella se había hecho cargo de nosotros con el único objetivo de utilizarnos para hacer el trabajo sucio, aquella mujer nos odiaba, pero era nuestra única opción para sobrevivir si no queríamos convertirnos en vagabundos o prostitutas, sin embargo la vida era dura y los mayores hacían el intento de proteger a lo más niños pero no todo el tiempo teníamos éxito y ese había sido el caso de Robbie.

Luego de esconder bien aquellos artículos, decidí bajar de nuevo y despedirme lo más rápido posible de todos los demás chicos, Rose estaba en la cocina, pude notar un par de lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero no podía hacer nada, ambas sabíamos que Agatha me quería fuera de la casa y que si me veía de nuevo en los alrededores podía correr un destino peor. Aquella misión era mi señal de desaparecer antes de que me mataran, aunque por alguna razón aún guardaba la esperanza de completarla a tiempo.

Salí de la casa con una enorme mochila, aparte de los paquetes de Agatha, también había conseguido esconder un par de prendas de ropa y comida con ayuda de Rose, leí de nuevo las direcciones en la lista y decidí irme a la primera, que ya era conocida, quedaba a unos tres kilómetros de la casa así que me tomaría más de media hora en llegar.

—

Luego de caminar una horrorosa cantidad de kilómetros, lo único que había logrado entregar era una cuarta parte de los paquetes. Mis pies dolían y estaba a punto de anochecer, no sabía la hora exacta pero sabía muy bien que no había logrado hacer todos los envíos a tiempo. Resoplé mientras pateaba una botella tirada en el camino, a esta hora no tenía oportunidad de buscar una de esas casas que daban asilo por la noche a los vagabundos y no quería quedarme a dormir en las calles, mi cuerpo estaba exhausto y la presión en mi cabeza aumentaba cada vez más, no solo era por haber caminado tanto tiempo sino que evidentemente sí me había enfermado por andar bajo la lluvia el día anterior.

Decidí caminar un poco más, sabía que más adelante había una pequeña tienda, le pediría al dueño un poco de agua y me iría. Justo ahora la mejor opción era irme a dormir en el bosque. Los árboles eran altos y las ramas eran gruesas por lo que podría subirme a uno y dormir en una de sus ramas, además casi nadie frecuentaba el bosque, solo campistas o cazadores que solían dejar comida tirada así que podría husmear un poco y comer algo. Mi estomago rugió con el pensamiento de encontrar un trozo de carne en el bosque.

El señor de la tienda en su infinita amabilidad, me regaló un vaso de agua y un trozo añejo de pan, no era suficiente para calmar mi hambre pero con aquello bastaba para sentirme agradecida, sin embargo no me quedé mucho más en el lugar. Todos sabían de donde venía y quién era Agatha y los negocios que ella hacía, los lugareños siempre nos miraban con recelo y nadie nos estimaba lo suficiente.

Más tarde emprendí mi camino en dirección al bosque, tenía la pequeña navaja que Robbie me había obsequiado en mi mano pues a estas horas de la noche las calles estaban desoladas y no era para nada seguro andar sin nada para defenderse. Era una regla fundamental entre los chicos de la casa de Agatha, estar armados cuando tocaba hacer ronda nocturna.

El bosque era aterrador en la oscuridad, solía evitarlo desde que tenía memoria pues la mayoría de muertes ocurrían allí, Agatha nos había advertido que la mayoría de gente que entraba al bosque desaparecía, pero estaba segura de que aquello era solo una excusa para infundirnos miedo y evitar que huyéramos de casa y escondernos allí, aún así, para mí era como un reto entrar allí pues siempre le había tenido miedo.

No tenía otro lugar a dónde ir, así que reuniendo todo el valor en mí, me escabullí entre los enormes y aterradores árboles. Con suerte uno sería perfecto para poder dormir con comodidad sin temor a caerme durante la noche.

Mi visión era limitada debido a la falta de luz, lo único que evitaba que me golpeara o tropezara con rocas o ramas caídas era el resplandor que me brindaba la enorme luna llena, sin embargo, una nota en uno de los árboles llamó mi atención. Con curiosidad de saber quién demonios dejaba una nota en medio del bosque donde casi nadie entraba me acerqué para leer qué decía, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando noté su contenido _"Siempre te observa, aunque no tenga ojos"_ escrito como por un niño de siete años y en el centro de la nota un dibujo de un circulo y dos x, como el dibujo de una cara.

Reí ante aquella tontería, seguro alguien la había dejado ahí con la idea de asustar a cazadores o campistas que entraran al bosque, decidí dejar la nota en el árbol pues no quería ser yo quien arruinara la broma.

Observé a mí alrededor para escoger un árbol en donde refugiarme y no tardé mucho pues justo a unos pasos estaba un enorme árbol de é de escalarlo y en unos minutos ya estaba instalándome en una gruesa rama, no era lo más cómodo y moría de frío, pero era mejor que dormir en el suelo donde al día siguiente amanecería húmeda por el rocío del amanecer, no podía darme el lujo de enfermarme más de lo que ya.

El sueño llegó a mí no mucho después de acomodar mi mochila debajo de mi cabeza y tratar de sujetarme lo mejor posible del trozo de madera esperando a no sufrir un accidente, estaba realmente cansada y mis pies dolían terriblemente por la enorme cantidad de horas caminando.

—

Un fuerte dolor en mi brazo izquierdo hizo que mi descanso se viera interrumpido, observé a mi alrededor asustada y me percaté que me había caído del árbol, o más bien, alguien me había tirado de él. Una mano enguantada cubrió mi boca antes de que un grito saliera de esta. No podía creer mi suerte, lo más seguro era uno de los asesinos que merodeaban en el bosque.

Mi instinto fue el primero en actuar así que rápidamente traté de quitarme de encima a quien sea que fuera, no podía definir quién era pues mi visión era borrosa debido a la caída y la luna ya no iluminaba el bosque a causa de las nubes. Pateé lo más fuerte que pude con mi pierna derecha a mi agresor sin embargo no logré más que se echara hacia atrás un poco y luego procedió a golpear mi rostro. Desorientada, logré desempuñar mi navaja, la cual había dejado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, sin saber en donde sería el mejor punto atiné a apuñalar a mi agresor en el abdomen y aquello logró que deshiciera su agarre, momento que aproveché para echar a correr a tropezones.

Mi cuerpo dolía debido a la caída del árbol y por la falta de luz no sabía hacia donde me dirigía, pero podía escuchar al atacante detrás de mí, estaba siguiéndome y si no aumentaba la velocidad me atraparía. Sin embargo, tras largos minutos corriendo aterrorizada, tropecé con un árbol o al menos eso era lo que creía hasta que un grueso tentáculo se enrolló en mi pierna y me sacudió dejando mi cuerpo en el aire, si antes estaba asustada ahora sí sufriría un ataque cardíaco.

Ante mi se encontraba un hombre asombrosamente alto, vestido con un traje formal de color negro. Eso no era tan aterrador, lo que hizo que profiriera un grito de terror era que su cabeza carecía completamente de rasgos faciales a excepción de una dentada y atemorizante boca cubierta de sangre.

— ¡Por favor, no me mates! ¡Por favor!— supliqué completamente asustada, era obvio que no tenía oportunidad de sobrevivir frente aquel demonio o lo que sea que fuera—.

—Claro que voy a matarte, eres mi presa— murmuró aquel ser con una voz demoniaca, inspirándome más terror—.

— ¡No he hecho nada! Solo quería descansar en el bosque, no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, por favor no quiero que me mates— sollocé, si esta era mi última vez en la Tierra, entonces lloraría hasta mi último aliento. Por supuesto que no era la manera más valiente de morir, pero desahogaría años en los que no supe que era una lágrima a pesar de la cantidad de miserias por las que había pasado—.

—Qué no has hecho nada, dices— musitó cerca de mi rostro, el olor a sangre era nauseabundo y probablemente no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que perdiera la conciencia—. No solo has entrado a mi bosque, sino que no has seguido buscando las notas, y lo peor de todo es que has herido con una navaja a mi preciado proxy. Y aún así no has hecho nada— espetó con aspecto peligroso, mientras que otro de sus tentáculos se enrollaba alrededor de mi cuello apretando lo suficiente como para que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Podía sentir como mis lágrimas bloqueaban mucho más mi visión dejando solo una imagen borrosa de aquella temible criatura—.

—Él me atacó, yo solo intentaba defenderme— tartamudee tratando de respirar a pesar del fuerte tentáculo apretando mi garganta haciendo dolorosamente difícil la tarea de tomar aire—.

—Amo, no creerá lo que esa chica trae en la mochila— exclamó una voz mucho más juvenil a mis espaldas—.

— ¿De qué hablas Masky?— cuestionó la criatura con interés mientras ceñía aun más su agarre en mi cuello—.

—Además de unas cuantas prendas de vestir y un par de porquerías, la chica tiene una jodida cantidad de droga empacada, al parecer es una más de esos mocosos que venden y consumen en el pueblo— informó el ayudante enmascarado de aquella criatura que está vez había puesto su atención en mi—.

— ¿Crees aún que no debería deshacerme de alguien como tú?— inquirió en voz amenazante ¿Qué clase de asesino con morales era este? No era como me importara, de todos modos terminaría matándome—.

—Eso ni siquiera es mío… Nos obligan a entregarlos… A cambio de un lugar donde dormir y comer— traté de explicar entre largas bocanadas de aire, el tentáculo aún estaba fuertemente enroscado en mi cuello—… No tengo opción… Es eso o… o prostituirme…—

La criatura se quedó por un momento meditando en lo que había dicho, sin embargo su agarre no cedió en ningún momento y estaba empezando a sentir como mis pulmones resentían la falta de aire, probablemente mi rostro estaba empezando a teñirse de azul. Sin embargo, un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza fue lo que logró que de una vez por todas perdiera la consciencia.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora: Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible, como mencione al principio, esta historia lleva varios años creada, pero lastimosamente no tiene la calidad que me gustaría que tuviera para publicarla y es por ello que he hecho un esfuerzo en ir editándola pero con los malabares de la vida cotidiana puede que la tarea se retrase un poco más. Me gustaría que aquellos que la lean dejen sus reviews y saber si vale la pena continuar...**_


	2. Get Out Alive

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de dejarlos con el segundo capítulo, me gustaría decir un par de cosas. La primera, es que me quisiera disculpar por la tardanza, sé que prometí actualizar lo antes posible pero lamentablemente mi vida académica me ha absorbido completamente, por suerte, espero salir dentro de poco a vacaciones y tener más tiempo para publicar. Segundo, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer el primer capítulo, y en especial darle las gracias a Eira por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, y por sus palabras 3 Porque realmente no me considero una escritora, y al fin y al cabo hago esto por entretenimiento, pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y espero que el fic cubra tus expectativas. En parte lo empecé porque tampoco he tenido suerte a la hora de buscar fi** **cs en español** **de este fandom y animo a todos aquellos que tengan ideas, a que se atrevan a publicarlas. Sin más, me despido y espero que disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

Un quejido abandonó mi boca debido al increíble dolor cerca de mi cuello, para ser sincera, todo dolía. Con gran esfuerzo conseguí abrir mis ojos después de parpadear varios segundos acostumbrándome a la claridad. Esperaba ver la cama de Rose justo al lado de la mía con dicha chica esperando a darme un sermón, pero apenas logré orientarme y reparar sobre donde estaba, me encontré con una habitación diferente a la que tenía en casa de Agatha.

Poco a poco fragmentos del día anterior vinieron a mi mente, lo último que recordaba era estar huyendo de un asesino en el bosque. El miedo me asaltó una vez más, la ansiedad empezó a fluir por todo mi cuerpo al saberme en un lugar completamente desconocido.

Me fijé a mis alrededores y noté algo que me dejó sorprendida. Si bien aquel lugar me era ajeno, no podía negar lo diferente que era aquella habitación de la mía, era mucho más espaciosa y ordenada. La cama donde descansaba era grande y no había otra litera al lado. También había un escritorio con su respectiva silla, una cómoda con espejo y otro pequeño pegado a la pared frente a la cama. Aquel lugar daba la sensación de ser una casa antigua debido al papel tapiz en las paredes y el estado en el que se encontraba el suelo de madera, que aún así estaba impecable.

Mi mochila se encontraba encima de la cómoda y de inmediato me acerqué a revisarla, prácticamente todo estaba allí menos la droga que Agatha me había dado y la navaja de Robbie.

Nuevamente el pánico se apoderó de mí mientras registraba todos los compartimientos de la mochila, no podía haber perdido mi arma, mucho menos ahora que no sabía quién me había dejado en este lugar. Mis ojos se empezaran a nublar por las lágrimas al pensar en que tal vez había caído en uno de los prostíbulos del pueblo.

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró.

—Si estás buscando los paquetes de droga, no los vas a encontrar. El Amo nos ha ordenado quemarlos— murmuró alguien a mis espaldas logrando asustarme lo suficiente como para que tirara la mochila al suelo—.

Lentamente voltee para saber quién era y sentí mi sangre congelarse al ver frente a mí a un hombre, si bien parecía joven no podía estar del todo segura debido a que portaba una máscara que impedía ver sus rasgos faciales.

Estaba vestido con una sudadera de un llamativo color amarillo, pantalón azul de mezclilla, botas militares negras algo desgastadas y sucias. La máscara que portaba era peculiar, era de color blanco y tenía trazos en color negro que le daban más definición a los rasgos faciales como los ojos, labios y cejas. Lo que me provocó un escalofrío fue el aire de maldad que le rodeaba.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?— farfulle tratando de alejarme lo más posible de aquel sujeto—.

—Soy solo un sirviente, el Amo me ha dado órdenes de venir a dejar esto y avisarte que quiere verte en una hora. Lo único que sé es que él cree que vas a ser de utilidad en la mansión y por eso sigues viva— informó, justo en ese momento noté que cargaba una bandeja llena de comida—.

Tenía más de veinticuatro horas sin comer nada más que una hogaza de pan añejo y agua luego de haber caminado miles de kilómetros y huir de un asesino en medio del bosque, era evidente que mi estómago reaccionaría al ver aquello pero no aceptaría nada hasta asegurarme que la comida no estaba contaminada con algún medicamento.

— ¿Acaso son proxenetas? Si es así, prefiero mil veces que me maten— aseveré—. No pienso tener sexo con ningún viejo asqueroso de este pueblo— continué aguantando las ganas de llorar—.

Para mi sorpresa, el chico comenzó a reírse y antes de responder, se acercó al escritorio y dejó allí la comida.

—Claro que no, en la mansión no hay ningun interés en darles ese tipo de uso a los humanos— murmuró con un tinte de diversión en su voz—. Pero eso te lo explicara el Amo más adelante… Por ahora es primordial que te alimentes, no servirás si te encuentras débil y de acuerdo a las palabras del Amo, no estás en las mejores condiciones. Ni siquiera cuentas con la energía necesaria para ser una buena comida— explicó riendo de nuevo—.

Mi estómago se revolvió al escuchar aquello ¿Acaso eran caníbales?

—Aunque probablemente EJ estaría encantado de sacarte un riñón para la cena… Pero el Amo dejó en claro que por el momento nadie puede acercarse a ti…— murmuró casi para sí mismo—.

Aquellas palabras finalmente habían logrado acabar con la poca tranquilidad que poseía, las lágrimas finalmente rodaron por mis mejillas. No le tenía miedo a la muerte, pero siempre había pensado en que algún día escaparía de la vida a la que Agatha me había forzado y encontraría por fin mi felicidad, sin embargo, ahora me encontraba en un lugar desconocido rodeada de personas dementes y seguramente no saldría de allí con vida.

El chico solo me observó sin saber qué decir o hacer, era obvio que no me consolaría y no es como si quisiera que lo hiciera. Después de todo el tipo era solamente uno más de mis captores.

—Bien, aquí dejo esto… Es mejor que comas antes de ver al Amo y… Lávate la cara antes de que vuelva— ordenó antes de salir apresuradamente de la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Pude escuchar como hablaba con alguien detrás de la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba—.

Luego de un rato escuché como se alejaban de la habitación, poco a poco empecé a calmarme y a decirme a mí misma que todo iba a estar bien. Después de todo aún no me habían matado y a pesar de las palabras de aquel chico, tal vez aún existía una posibilidad de escapar. Luego de secar mis lágrimas, me acerqué a la bandeja, aún no estaba segura comer pero aquello se veía delicioso y era el primer desayuno que tenía en muchísimos años, en casa de Agatha jamás había visto algo así. En la bandeja había una taza de café con leche, un plato con huevos revueltos, bacón y tostadas. Todo se veía apetecible.

* * *

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de comer los huevos revueltos, alguien entró de nuevo a la habitación e inmediatamente me congelé esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por parte del individuo a mis espaldas.

—El Amo dice que es hora de ir a la oficina— anunció el mismo chico de sudadera amarilla—. Primero deberías ir al baño, aún tienes los ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas en tus mejillas— murmuró mientras señalaba hacia una puerta que hasta ahora notaba, la habitación tenía su propio baño. Me preguntaba qué tan grande era aquella casa—.

Tratando de no ser un problema, me dirigí rápidamente al baño que también era muy espacioso y elegante. Definitivamente esta gente conocía muy bien de lujos pues solo había visto baños parecidos en las casas de ricos del pueblo donde solíamos meternos a robar por órdenes de Agatha.

Me lavé la cara y me sequé con una de las suaves toallas que se encontraban en un anaquel, todo parecía tan limpio que parecía imposible que los que vivieran en aquel lugar fueran malas personas. Nuevamente volví a la habitación donde el chico enmascarado estaba esperándome.

—Muy bien, apuremos el paso o el Amo se molestará, no suele tener mucha paciencia con los nuevos— musitó el chico.

Los pasillos de la casa, o más bien mansión, eran impresionantes. Una gran cantidad de cuadros adornaban las tapizadas y sobrias paredes, el suelo de madera completamente cuidado y muchas puertas con diferentes decoraciones era todo lo que nos rodeaba.

A pesar de que el chico venía detrás de mí, se aseguraba de guiarme para que no tomara el pasillo equivocado. El sitio era enorme y me preguntaba cuantas personas más vivían aquí. De pronto, el de sudadera amarilla se adelantó y se acercó a una gran puerta de color negro con acabados elegantes y tocó un par de veces, luego de unos segundos agarró el pestillo y abrió, invitándome a pasar.

—Buenos días, Charlotte, veo que has recuperado la conciencia y que te has alimentado— escuché que alguien replicó, rápidamente posé mi mirada en el dueño de aquella voz y mi cuerpo se congeló debido al terror. Ahora lo recordaba, aquella criatura me quería matar y me estaba estrangulando la noche anterior, rápidamente intenté huir de aquella habitación pero el chico que me había guiado, me tomo por la cintura y me detuvo —. No tienes razón para huir, has tenido suerte y no morirás por el momento, sin embargo, depende de ti que esa decisión siga en pie. Prometo hacer muy dolorosa tu muerte si cometes alguna estupidez ¿Entendido?— continuó aquella criatura con calma mientras yo forcejeaba con el chico, al no escuchar una respuesta desplegó uno de los tentáculos en su espalda y agarró mi pierna derecha dejándome suspendida en el aire—. Dije ¿entendido?— espetó asustándome aún más. Con lágrimas en los ojos asentí con rapidez—.

—Muy bien— murmuró satisfecho y luego continuó—. Por ahora no voy a asignarte ninguna tarea, he visto que tu estado físico es deplorable y no creo que estés preparada para conocer a los demás miembros de la mansión, no obstante, tengo curiosidad sobre ti. Por lo que he logrado recabar, pareces una buena persona, pero Masky ha encontrado esos polvos con los que los humanos suelen jugar para alucinar ¿Qué hacías tú con eso? Al parecer era una cantidad considerable ¿No te parece?— murmuró con serenidad… Para ser un monstruo, no parecía estar furioso o con ganas de asesinarme en cualquier momento. Sentí como el tentáculo alrededor de mi pierna oprimía con más fuerza, era como si estuviera advirtiéndome de que, en efecto, aquel hombre sin rostro podía matarme allí mismo—.

—Eso no es mío… Son paquetes que una mujer nos encarga para que nosotros los entreguemos… A cambio, ella nos deja quedarnos en su casa y obtener algo de comida si tenemos suerte— expliqué en voz baja, tan baja que dudaba si la criatura había escuchado—.

— ¿Nosotros? ¿Acaso había más humanos contigo en mi bosque?— interrogó con cierta molestia en su voz. Yo negué rápidamente con mi cabeza, a falta de palabras—.

—Solo yo estaba en el bosque— confesé y luego continué—. La mujer que me dio esa droga me dijo que si no la entregaba a todos los destinos que me dio, no podría volver a su casa o terminaría dándome una paliza y quemando mis cosas… — explique con rencor, era por culpa de Agatha que ahora me encontraba en esta situación—. Era obvio que jamás lograría entregarla, supongo que me había convertido en una molestia para Agatha ahora que ya no soy menor de edad. Así que no tuve más remedio que buscar en donde refugiarme y pensé que el bosque sería una buena opción— manifesté con tristeza, terminando mi relato—.

—Umm… Estoy seguro de que dices la verdad— replicó la alta criatura—. Ahora, dime cuál es tu edad, es más, dime todo acerca de ti. Es importante para mí saber qué tipo de persona voy a utilizar en mi mansión, no todos los que he traído aquí han sido capaces de sobrevivir y el último ha sido víctima del estúpido de Jeffrey y solamente duró dos semanas— farfulló con molestia aunque su rostro sin facciones permanecía impasible. Aquella situación era la más extraña que había vivido en mi vida.

—Hace dos meses cumplí veinte… No hay mucho que decir acerca de mí, en realidad— expresé tratando de recordar algo relevante en mi vida y satisfacer la curiosidad de tan temible criatura—, lo único que recuerdo en estos momentos es que mis padres murieron hace catorce años… Un año después fui entregada a Agatha, y desde ese momento he trabajado para ella. No sé si puedo considerarlo un favor, pero aquello me hizo mantenerme alejada de la… prostitución— vacilé con vergüenza, luego de una pausa continué—, y también de ser una vagabunda, hubiera muerto hace mucho si eso hubiera pasado… Aún así, vivir con Agatha ha sido un infierno, he perdido la cuenta y la noción de los tipos de castigos que me ha dado desde que estoy bajo su poder… Pero ahora que me he convertido en una mujer adulta no puede tener el mismo poder como cuando solo era una niña así que por ello estaba buscando cualquier excusa para deshacerse de mi— expliqué.

—Entiendo— masculló el ente luego de un largo silencio—. Muy bien… Eres perfecta para trabajar aquí entonces… No cabe duda de que serás capaz de soportar el dolor muy bien, escuche de otro de mis proxies que has logrado apuñalarlo en el abdomen, no le has hecho gran daño en realidad, pero es suficiente para saber que sabes utilizar armas para defenderte y eso también es bueno. No te garantiza que vayas a salvarte en caso de un ataque, pero al menos podrás ganar tiempo, y… Tienes suficiente rencor en tu alma como para convertirte en proxy si lo considero necesario— comunicó pensativo, yo solo permanecí en silencio repasando todo lo que había dicho—.

— ¿Acaso ustedes son una especie de… proxenetas para asesinos y… criaturas?— pregunté tratando de no sonar ofensiva pues aquel ser aún me tenía suspendida en el aire—.

—Para nada. Es cierto que somos asesinos muy temidos, pero no somos… proxenetas— informó con tranquilidad, como si ser asesino fuera bueno. Sentí alivio de saber que no me deshonrarían como en un principio suponía y temía—. Tu trabajo aquí será hacer todas las labores domésticas o su mayoría al menos. Verás, es complicado mantener este lugar en perfectas condiciones por culpa de las bestias que lo habitan, y yo no tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacerme cargo de esas tareas también. Es evidente que no podemos simplemente contratar a un ama de llaves para que lo haga… Así que en los últimos años he conseguido humanos que se encarguen de esas labores, pero mis huéspedes son personajes complicados y han matado a la mayoría, y el resto solo han muerto repentinamente… Así que he tratado de encontrar un humano con mayor duración y presiento que eres tú, Charlotte. Debo confesar que al principio te iba a matar para devorarte, pero me di cuenta que serías perfecta para este trabajo y eso es lo que te ha salvado la vida— explicó la criatura soltando el agarre. Inmediatamente caí al suelo con un golpe sordo, mi brazo izquierdo fue quien sufrió más el impacto. Creo que tendría que acostumbrarme a este tipo de golpes, solo que mi salud en estos momentos no estaba en las mejores condiciones y todo dolía más de lo normal—.

— ¿Puedo saber quienes viven aquí? Y… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— cuestioné confundida. No le había mencionado mi nombre en ningún momento así que no sabía cómo lo conocía y además, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo eran aquellos seres que vivían en el lugar y para los cuales trabajaría. Me llevaría un gran susto si eran como la criatura frente a mí y me los topara de repente en uno de los pasillos—.

—No te preocupes… Las bestias que viven aquí no son como yo, pero tienen ciertas características que te harán desear que se parezcan a mí. Con respecto a tu nombre, debo confesar que no fue fácil descubrirlo, por un momento creí que te llamabas Charlie, siempre había pensado que ese apodo es para varón, pero revisando un poco más entre tus pensamientos logré disipar la duda— musitó la criatura—.

Así que eso era, la criatura tenía la facultad de leer mis pensamientos. De todas maneras, aquel descubrimiento era el menor de mis problemas ahora, lo más importante era descubrir cómo sería el resto de habitantes de aquel lugar.

—Te advierto que no deberías confiarte, Charlotte. Si bien es cierto que los huéspedes de mi mansión son peligrosos, todos ellos cumplen con mis órdenes si desean seguir bajo mi techo, pero eso no implica que no vayan a desobedecerme y te ataquen. De todas formas, yo soy el único quien puede hacer y deshacer tu vida como me plazca así que de ahora en adelante es mejor que te acostumbres a respetarme y a hacer todo lo que yo te ordene ¿entendido?— cuestionó la criatura—.

—Está bien— murmuré con obediencia— ¿Puedo saber una cosa más?— pregunté en voz baja—.

—Adelante— aceptó.

— ¿Qué eres exactamente?— pregunté con nerviosismo.

—Mi nombre es Slenderman, soy un ente maligno que controla los bosques. Me alimento de seres humanos a los cuales cazo en mis bosques y de vez en cuando los utilizo como mis marionetas para que cumplan con misiones que les encargo. Soy lo que ustedes los humanos llaman vulgarmente como un creepypasta— explicó con un tono de voz muy diferente al que había utilizado durante toda la reunión, esta vez sonaba extremadamente sobrenatural—.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir, sugiero que vuelvas a tu habitación y descanses. Es necesario que te recuperes completamente para empezar con tus labores— replicó la criatura dirigiéndose hacia el enorme escritorio de madera donde reposaba una gran cantidad de papeles regados por todas partes—. Masky será quien trate contigo por el momento, harás todo lo que él ordene y no saldrás de la habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia. Apenas te recuperes, volveré a llamarte para darte una lista de deberes y para que conozcas al resto de habitantes de la mansión. — estableció —.

Antes de irme, quise preguntarle acerca de los contenidos de mi mochila que no encontré por ningun lado pero antes de que lograra abrir mi boca el ente habló.

— Como ya te dije, mis proxies quemaron la droga que llevabas. En cuanto a tu daga, es obvio que no la vas a encontrar pues yo la tengo en mi poder— explicó mientras sacaba el objeto que me había obsequiado Robbie, de la nada para respaldar sus palabras—. Cuando sea hora de trabajar, consideraré devolvértela pero eso dependerá de tu actitud— continuó—.

—De acuerdo…— acepté derrotada—.

Pronto me di cuenta que el chico que me había escoltado a la oficina se había ido durante mi conversación con el ente y solo hasta ahora volvía a entrar a la habitación. Erra sorprendente lo silencioso que era.

El chico, Masky, me tomó por el brazo y me jaló hacia la puerta para salir de allí. Una vez fuera de la oficina, la enorme puerta negra se cerró de un portazo haciendo que diera un respingo por el susto.

Esta vez el chico había decidido caminar a mi lado en vez de ir detrás o adelante mío.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué eres tú quien tiene la obligación de vigilarme?— cuestioné más para hacer conversación que por curiosidad, el silencio me ponía mucho más nerviosa—.

—Son órdenes del Amo, mi deber es obedecerlo— apuntó con indiferencia. Me parecía que el chico era muy extraño, si es que su máscara no me decía nada, claro—.

— ¿Pero solo tú tienes la obligación de obedecerle? Aparte de mí, por supuesto ¿No hay nadie más? Él dijo que hay más personas aquí— continué con más curiosidad esta vez—.

—Todos aquí le obedecemos al Amo, pero yo tengo más obligación de hacerlo porque soy uno de sus proxies y es por eso que vivimos. Aún así, el Amo es poderoso y todos aquí le tememos y respetamos, o al menos la mayoría. Aparte de mí, también están Toby y Hoodie, pero el primero está lejos en una misión, y Hoodie… Él se está recuperando de una herida en el abdomen— vaciló el enmascarado y en ese momento caí en cuenta de que ese tal Hoodie era a quién había apuñalado la noche anterior—.

—Lo siento…— musité con sinceridad a pesar de que no sabía porque me disculpaba, después de todo había sido él quien me atacó primero—. Tenía miedo y tenía que defenderme— continué excusándome—.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, la mayoría del tiempo nuestras víctimas se defienden y algunas logran lastimarnos por nuestros descuidos. Hoodie confió en que no serías una amenaza por el estado en el que estabas y se equivocó así que, en parte, la culpa es de él— replicó el chico con frialdad, pero algo me decía que de todas formas se preocupaba por el bienestar de su compañero—. Cuando el Amo dé la orden podrás conocerlo— agregó sin emoción. Finalmente habíamos llegado a la habitación donde había despertado—.

—Dentro de un par de horas vendré a dejarte el almuerzo, por ahora sería buena idea que te bañes. Hueles demasiado a sangre y eso puede atraer el olfato de alguien y no es buena idea tener un enfrentamiento ahora que el Amo está ocupado— aventuró—. También puedes dormir un poco, en uno de los cajones de las mesas de noche hay medicamentos para el dolor, estoy seguro que tu cuerpo aún resiente la caída del árbol y además tienes un fuerte resfriado y mientras no te recuperes no serás de utilidad— replicó con voz monótona mientras se acercaba a la bandeja del desayuno para recogerla y llevársela—.

—Muy bien…— musité— Muchas gracias… ¿Masky?— continué con duda, así era como la alta criatura lo había llamado después de todo, pero no sabía si era su nombre, sin embargo, el chico volvió su rostro enmascarado y me observó por varios segundos—.

—No tienes que agradecerme… Yo solo sigo órdenes— replicó aparentemente abrumado retirándose rápidamente de la habitación dando un portazo—.

Aquella actitud me dejó atónita, solo trataba de ser educada y aquel asesino se lo había tomado como un insulto. Tal vez los individuos que habitaban esta mansión se comportaban al contrario de las personas comunes y corrientes.

Ahora que me encontraba completamente sola, decidí que era buena idea hacerle caso al chico, tenía que bañarme y quitar la sangre y suciedad que había adquirido en el bosque tratando de huir, además de que tenía que asear los rasguños y heridas que tenía por todo mi cuerpo.

Me adentré al espacioso baño y me dirigí de inmediato a la tina que allí se encontraba, nunca en la vida había utilizado una y no podía negar que me emocionaba un poco utilizarla. Abrí la llave para que el agua empezara a llenarla y con sorpresa, me di cuenta que el agua que fluía estaba caliente, tampoco había tenido un baño con agua caliente en mi vida, aquello era el paraíso o más bien, teniendo en cuenta quienes habitaban el lugar, era el infierno.

Mientras la tina se llenaba, examiné los productos que se encontraban en el anaquel, había de todo, espumas de ducha, aceites, desodorantes, cremas corporales, lociones, bálsamos, exfoliantes, champú, acondicionadores, perfumes… En fin, había muchos botes de todo tipo y marcas. Decidí tomar un bote de champú, uno de acondicionador y uno de aceite para baño con olor a eucalipto.

La tina finalmente se había colmado lo suficiente así que cerré la llave y, leyendo las instrucciones que venían en el envase del aceite para baño, vertí tres tapones de aquel líquido en el agua.

Mi cabello estaba completamente desgreñado e incluso la banda que había utilizado para amarrarlo ahora se encontraba al final formando un gran nudo en las puntas, con cuidado traté de soltarla y logré hacerlo no sin antes llevarme una gran cantidad de cabellos en ella. Luego de quitar lo más que podía los nudos, comencé a desvestirme con cuidado. La camisa que llevaba estaba llena de agujeros, mi pantalón estaba rasgado por todas partes y las zapatillas que portaba estaban partidas, llenas de barro y hojas secas. Lo único salvable era mi ropa interior así que eché al bote de basura el resto de prendas que ya no me servirían.

Observé mi figura en el espejo arriba del tocador y noté el mal estado en el que me encontraba, tenía una gran cantidad de raspones en mis brazos, cara, espalda y pecho así como en mis piernas. Tenía al menos cinco cortes pequeños que debía limpiar si no quería que se infectaran más adelante. En la parte izquierda de mi cuerpo tenía una gran cantidad de hematomas, en especial en mi brazo izquierdo que era el que más había sufrido últimamente. Además de todo eso, tenía moretones en mi cuello y tobillo derecho, producto del agarre de los tentáculos de Slenderman y la parte trasera de mi cabeza aún dolía por lo que seguramente había sufrido una contusión. Y no debía olvidar que también estaba resfriada, tenía algo de fiebre, sudor frío y sentía un ligero dolor en mi garganta, aunque aquello podía deberse al agarre del tentáculo, pero no podía estar segura.

Antes de que el agua se enfriara decidí acomodarme en el interior de la tina, inmediatamente mi cuerpo agradeció aquel consuelo. Solté un suspiro de alivio al sentir como mis músculos comenzaban a relajarse dentro del agua y como todo rastro de sangre seca empezaba a desprenderse de mí, tomé una esponja de baño y empecé a frotar las diferentes heridas en mi cuerpo, dolía pero tenía que desinfectarlas. Vertí un poco más de aquel aceite en la esponja y froté mi cara y cuello con cuidado de no lastimarme más y finalmente me enjuague, había terminado de asear mi cuerpo y era hora de encargarme de mi cabello.

Tomé el envase de champú y vertí una gran cantidad en mi mano para inmediatamente esparcirlo por todo el largo de mi cabellera y empezar a masajearlo. Saqué toda la suciedad y luego apliqué una segunda ronda para eliminar definitivamente cualquier rastro de mugre y por último continué con el acondicionador, masajeando levemente las puntas. Cuando estuve satisfecha con mi sesión de aseo, me levanté de la tina y dejé que el agua escurriera mientras buscaba una toalla para secarme el pelo, además encontré una bata de baño, la cual no dude en ponerme para salir a la habitación a buscar algo para ponerme.

Mi mochila aún se encontraba allí con todas mis cosas excepto por la droga y la navaja, examiné las pocas prendas que tenía y me vestí con una vieja y desgastada camisa que me había regalado Rose, era de hombre pero era de mi talla, y unos pantalones de pana color gris que eran una talla más grande pues también eran de hombre, como estaba encerrada en la habitación decidí permanecer descalza.

Me dirigí al cajón que me había mostrado Masky y busqué un par de medicamentos para aliviar el dolor y los síntomas de resfriado, tomé uno de cada uno y luego me acosté en la cómoda cama dejando que el sueño me venciera una vez más, estaba exhausta y necesitaba descansar pues sabía que pronto no podría hacerlo del todo teniendo que servir a aquellas criaturas.

Unos ligeros toques en mi hombro lograron que volviera a la realidad, abrí lentamente los ojos y de inmediato distinguí la figura de Masky.

—Despierta, ya es hora de la cena y no has almorzado ni siquiera. Si el Amo se da cuenta, se va a molestar— replicó agitado. Yo me levanté de inmediato pues no quería generar problemas—.

—Lo siento, no sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo ¿Por qué no me levantaste para almorzar?— cuestioné algo desorientada mientras me acercaba al escritorio donde reposaba la bandeja de comida—.

—Cuando volví a dejarte el almuerzo, te encontré dormida, traté de levantarte pero no respondiste así que asumí que las medicinas te habían drogado y por eso no te despertabas. No quería cortar el efecto así que decidí retirarme y volver para la hora de la cena. El Amo me dijo que tenía que venir a entregarte los tres tiempos de comida así que si se da cuenta, se va a enfadar— explicó estremeciéndose un poco, era evidente que aquel chico le temía a Slenderman ¿Quién no?—.

—Entiendo… No te preocupes, prometo que de mi parte no se enterará de nada. Te agradezco por dejarme descansar, en realidad— murmuré, no sabía si se volvería a enfadar por darle las gracias. Esta vez solo se encogió de hombros y lo dejó pasar.

Masky salió de la habitación de nuevo en completo silencio, dejándome disfrutar de la cena en completa soledad. Observé que traía la bandeja esta vez, una taza con sopa de pollo y fideos, trozos de zanahorias y pan tostado con queso. Tal y como el desayuno, todo se veía delicioso así que no tardé en empezar a comer.

* * *

Habían transcurrido diez días desde que había llegado a la mansión y finalmente me había recuperado de la mayoría de mis heridas y el resfriado. Ahora solo quedaban pequeñas manchas verdes de los hematomas que finalmente iban desapareciendo y los cortes habían cicatrizado completamente. Los medicamentos habían hecho su trabajo y ya no estaba enferma y me sentía llena de energía, lo cual era bueno pues eso me ayudaría a enfrentar lo que se me venía encima.

Hace solo unos minutos, Masky había llegado a mi habitación a decirme que Slenderman requería mi presencia, sabía muy bien para que quería verme así que de inmediato me levanté de la cama y me dirigí junto a Masky a la oficina del poderoso ente.

—Buenos días, Charlotte, veo que finalmente has recuperado toda tu fuerza lo cual es excelente pues hoy conocerás al resto de creepypastas que habitan mi hogar— informó la criatura observando por la ventana detrás de su escritorio, parecía como si realmente no estaba muy interesado en observar mi reacción—.

—Sí, ya me siento mucho mejor…— musité— ¿Puedo saber cuándo voy a ver al resto de personas que viven aquí? Y ¿Cuáles serán mis labores ahora que ya me siento mejor?— cuestioné con temor—.

—Primero lo primero, vamos a ver quienes están en el salón. Ellos serán los primeros que conozcas y más adelante irás conociendo a los demás— dispuso con tranquilidad—. Luego de que todos ellos se hayan presentado, volveremos a mi oficina y te daré la lista de labores que tendrás que cumplir— estableció saliendo de la habitación y yo no tardé en seguirle el paso en silencio—.

Hasta el momento solo conocía los pasillos que llevaban de mi habitación a la oficina de Slenderman así que me fasciné observando los cuadros que se expandían en las paredes del camino hacia el salón de la mansión. Aquello era una distracción para la inquietud que provocaba conocer a las demás criaturas.

Finalmente llegamos al arco que separaba el pasillo de un enorme salón, podía escuchar un gran escándalo en el lugar. Había varias personas allí y todas parecían estar hablando acerca de algo, sin embargo, cuando Slenderman entró al lugar, todo el mundo guardó silencio.

—Atención todos, la humana que se encargará de hacer las labores domésticas finalmente se ha recuperado. Espero que esta vez cumplan con mi orden de no hacerle daño— replicó con calma el ente y ante esto se escuchó una risita siniestra—. Charlotte, ven de una vez— ordenó la alta criatura. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para ser recibida por aquellas criaturas, sentí como mi sangre se helaba—.

Slenderman no tardó en introducir a cada uno— Verás, ese de allí es Hoodie— empezó el ente, señalando a un chico sentado al lado derecho de Masky, quien vestía unos pantalones negros a juego con unas botas militares parecidas a las de Masky, además de una sudadera anaranjada con capucha, no podía ver su rostro ya que llevaba un pasamontañas con trozos de tela roja que conformaban una cara triste— Esa niña es Sally— continuó señalando a una niña sentada en el suelo, esta llevaba un vestido rosa bastante desgastado y sucio además de que tenía manchas de sangre, tenía unos preciosos ojos color esmeralda pero en ellos guardaba malicia, su cabello era castaño y enmarañado y su cara estaba llena de rasguños y raspones aunque ella parecía no estar al tanto de ello— Esa bestia de allí es Jeffrey Woods— siguió señalando a un chico que daba pánico con solo verlo, además de que el gruñido que soltó ante a la introducción de Slenderman no me gustó para nada. Su aspecto era salvaje, tenía el cabello negro, hasta sus hombros y completamente despeinado, llevaba una sudadera blanca llena de sangre seca y unos pantalones negros con zapatillas monocromáticas. Lo que más daba miedo era su rostro, el chico no tenía párpados solo tenía un contorno oscuro alrededor de sus ojos y aparte de todo esto tenía una herida cicatrizada desde las comisura de los labios hasta sus mejillas semejante a una sonrisa siniestra. Aquello hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo— Al lado de Jeff está Eyeless Jack— indicó señalando a otro chico, este llevaba una sudadera y un pantalón de color negro, además de una máscara azul que no definían ninguna facción más que los ojos, sin embargo, no había nada en sus cuencas más que dos agujeros oscuros que destilaban un líquido negro que escurrían por su máscara de forma desagradable— El niño que está sentado junto a Sally es Ben— murmuró la criatura mientras señalaba hacia el chico. Aquel tenía un aspecto extraño pues estaba vestido como Link, del juego de la leyenda de Zelda que solían jugar los niños de la casa de Agatha en los videojuegos que ponían en exposición en el centro comercial. No obstante, aquel chico tenía los ojos negros con pupilas rojas, lo cual le daba un aspecto demoniaco, aparte de largas garras en sus manos—. Finalmente, esos que están en el sofá son Laughing Jack, Jane Arkensaw, Bloody Painter y Puppeteer— finalizó señalando a varias figuras sentadas que me observaban con curiosidad y malicia. El primero era un horrible payaso, tenía cabello negro y largo parecido al de chico llamado Jeffrey, sus labios estaban pintados de color negro y gracias a su enorme sonrisa pude notar unos dientes afilados y puntiagudos. Sus ojos era negros, su nariz era en forma de cono con rayas negras y blancas, al igual que su camisa de manga larga, aparte llevaba un pantalón corto sostenido por tirantes y medias de a rayas como su camisa. Portaba una especie de bufanda de plumas negras alrededor de su cuello, su aspecto era terrible como para ser un payaso, pero de todos modos la mayoría de payasos daban miedo. Por otro lado, la chica que estaba a su lado portaba una máscara de color blanco con trazos negros que delineaban el área de los ojos, la nariz y los labios, su cabello era largo, ondulado y de color negro, su piel era tan pálida que casi podía confundirse con el blanco de su máscara y estaba ataviada con un vestido negro que llegaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla y con escote, y un par de botas altas de tipo militar, en ese momento también portaba una chaqueta negra. Bloody Painter era uno de los más normales, si así se le podía describir, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y sobre esta llevaba una chaqueta azul en la cual llevaba un pequeño broche de una carita feliz amarilla, sus pantalones eran oscuros y llevaba zapatillas al igual que Jeffrey. Tenía una máscara blanca con una enorme sonrisa de pintura roja… O al menos eso quería creer, y sus ojos estaban detrás de dos parches de tela negros pegados en la misma máscara, su cabello era corto, castaño y desordenado. En sus manos enguantadas tenía un cuaderno de dibujo. Por último observé a Puppeteer, este lucía bastante silencioso, su piel era grisácea y sus ojos eran de color ámbar brillante, era uno de los pocos que no portaba ninguna máscara. Este llevaba varias capas de ropa, un pantalón gris, zapatillas monocromáticas, una sudadera del mismo color que el pantalón y sobre esta portaba una gabardina negra, además sus manos también estaban cubiertas por guantes negros, y una boina color gris.

—Estos son apenas una parte de los huéspedes de mi mansión, los demás volverán dentro de algunos días o meses pues están ocupados en otros asuntos— indicó el ente sin rostro—. Es bueno que recuerdes a cada uno de ellos pues de ahora en adelante les servirás, excepto a Masky y Hoodie, más adelante conocerás a Toby también— explicó—.

—Veo que te has conseguido otra humana ¿Crees que sobrevivirá más de tres semanas?— comentó Jane con tranquilidad mientras ladeaba su cabeza un poco—. La última fue asesinada por el imbécil de Jeff, no dudo que quiera hacer lo mismo con esta— continuó con diversión en su voz—.

—Su nombre es Charlotte, y sí, espero que sobreviva más de tres semanas. Jeff tiene completamente prohibido acercársele a no ser que necesite algo o le tenga alguna tarea, si llega a hacerle algo, le daré una paliza— replicó con molestia la alta figura a mi lado—. Lo mismo va para el resto de ustedes, esta humana está aquí para servirles y no para ser asesinada. El único que tiene ese privilegio soy yo ¿quedó claro?— cuestionó con autoridad utilizando su voz demoniaca. Muchos murmullos se hicieron escuchar, unos de acuerdo y otros no tanto, así como el reclamo de Jeffrey de no poder hacerme nada siendo yo solo una frágil humana—.

—Muy bien, a partir de esta noche, Charlotte comenzará sus deberes. Por ahora pueden seguir con lo que sea que estaban haciendo— anunció el ente y en menos de un parpadeo todos las criaturas se habían dispersado a continuar con lo suyo—. Volvamos a mi oficina— ordenó Slenderman comenzando a caminar, yo no tardé en seguirlo—.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, Slenderman no tardó en irse a sentar detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba mientras revisaba una serie de papeles como si estuviera buscando algo que finalmente encontró, yo solo esperé de pie y en silencio.

—Verás Charlotte, tus actividades en esta mansión serán bastante simples— comenzó a decir con aires pensativos—. Tendrás que hacerte cargo de la limpieza de algunas de las habitaciones de la mansión, lavarás las prendas que te sean entregadas para dicha tarea, llevarás la comida al comedor cuando te sea encargado y cuando surja alguna otra actividad de emergencia, serás tú quien tenga que cocinar. Aparte tendrás que encargarte de las tareas que te encomienden los habitantes que ya has conocido, así como de los que vengan más adelante. Contarás con la ayuda de Masky, Hoodie y de vez en cuando con la de Toby y la de su novia, Clockwork. Deberás llevar un inventario de los productos que se utilicen diariamente así como de la comida pues tendrás que avisarme cuando estos estén escaseando— informó la criatura con paciencia. Aquello se parecía mucho a lo que hacía en casa de Agatha cuando esta no me encargaba hacer rondas o llevar mercancía a otras localidades, estaba segura de que podía hacerme cargo sin ningún problema—. Es necesario que comprendas que aunque esto ya lo has hecho antes, es muy diferente tratar con personas que con creepypastas, debes tener en cuenta que cualquiera de ellos puede atacarte en cualquier momento a pesar de mis órdenes y mientras yo no me encuentre cerca, o alguno de mis proxies, corres un gran peligro dentro de esta residencia. Ese será tu mayor obstáculo. Todos ellos son asesinos al igual que yo, no lo olvides nunca— advirtió mientras buscaba algo de nuevo. Yo solo asentí preocupada, tenía que estar preparada para cualquier evento desafortunado con alguno de aquellos huéspedes—.

—Muy bien, ten, esta llave te dará acceso a las habitaciones que debes limpiar y a otras partes de la mansión— explicó mientras extendía su largo brazo para entregármela—. Solo abrirá aquellas puertas a las que yo te haya dado acceso, si alguna de las puertas no cede, es porque no tienes permiso para entrar así que no debes insistir o te ganaras un castigo— explicó y yo solo asentí con temor—. Otra advertencia, los castigos de aquella mujer con la que vivías son un juego de niños comparado con los castigos que te daré si cometes alguna falta, así que te sugiero que andes con cuidado. Eso es todo, puedes ir con Masky para que cumplas con tu primera tarea— dispuso y yo no tardé en salir de la oficina en búsqueda del chico enmascarado—.


End file.
